Black Roses
by reee's
Summary: El, Sehun, Luhan, dan lingkungan mereka saling terhubung. Hubungan tak terlihat namun kuat menggenggam. Hubungan yang tanpa mereka sadari membawanya pada sang mawar hitam pemilik BR Corporation.
1. Summer

_Rengkuh aku dalam wangimu_

 _Lenyapkan aku dalam lubang pekat warnamu_

 _Racuni aku,_

 _Butakan aku_

 _Kaulah sang mawar_

 _Mawar indah bergaun hitam misteri_

 _Datangmu adalah kehancuran_

 _Kehancuran sebenarnya_

 _Tak dapat dilawan_

 _Tak dapat dihindari_

 _Kau hidup dalam rimba misteri_

 _Tak dapat diraih_

 _Tapi dikenal_

 _Kaulah sang mawar_

 _Pertanda kematian_

 _Kamu, hanya kamu_

 _Mawar hitamku_

*

BR Corporation atau BRcorp adalah sebuah perusahan besar mendunia yang menjadikan mawar hitam sebagai ikonnya. Sama seperti mawar hitam yang misterius, begitu pula BRCorp. Tak ada yang tau siapa pemilik jelasnya, hanya sebuah nama tampa rupa, El, sang mawar hitam.

Sementara itu, Oh Sehun tetap berusaha. Berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu. Kesalahan yang membuatnya kehilangan cinta yang selama ini diberikan oleh sesorang dengan tulus, Luhan.

Dilain pihak, baik Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo menyimpan suatu rahasia besar mengenai Sang Mawar. Rahasia yang tak diketahui orang-orang lain. Rahasia yang akhirnya membawa mereka semua terlibat pada sebuah dendam dimasa lalu. Rahasia yang akan mengungkap sang mawar, El.


	2. Wellcome Back

Sebuah mobil nampak masuk dihalaman itu. Terparkir di garasi, berjajar dengan mobil-mobil lain. Seorang lelaki menggunakan jas keluar dari kursi pengendara. Berjalan dengan langkah mantap.

Wajahnya terlihat ramah dengan sorot mata yang jenaka. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Nampaknya ia sedang bahagia.

Lelaki itu Nampak melangkah masuk ke rumah megah itu. Setiap pelayan yang dilewatinya menaruh hormat. Dengan mantap lelaki itu memasuki ruang tengah. Matanya menyapu ruangan, mencari seseorang.

" waar is hij?"[1]Tanyanya

" hij daar in de sportschool Mr, Trainen Fencing"[2]balas si pelayan menunduk.

Lelaki itu tak membalas lagi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian kanan rumah menuntunnya sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya pada ruang olahraga dengan cermin yang menempel sepanjang dinding, persis seperti ruang balet ataupun dance. Mata lelaki itu mengelili ruangan, mencari lelaki yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika didapatinya dua orang sedang berlatih Anggar di sudut kanan ruangan.

"Goedemiddag"[3]sapanya.

Lelaki yang disapa tidak membalas. Hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Menggerakkan Eppe miliknya, mencoba mengalahkan lawannya.

" maaf mengganggu, tapi saya ingin berbicara denganmu" kata si lelaki berjas lagi. Si lelaki masih belum bergeming. Tetap mencoba menjatuhkan lawannya.

"ini soal keputusan mu, ummm kamu yakin akan kembali? Bagaimana jika.." ucapan lelaki itu menggantung. Agak ragu ia mengatakan hal itu. Lelaki itu menarik nafasnya, bersiap untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. " jika Dia menemukan mu dan jagoanmu?" ujar lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu nampak sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan lelaki berjas tentang jagoan kecilnya. Jagoan kecil yang menghiasi hidupnya selama 4 tahun ini. Jagoan kecil yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya. Jagoan kecil yang hadir di antara keterpurukannya menghadapi lelaki itu. Lelaki yang menjadi ayah dari jagoan kecilnya.

Amarah memancar dari matanya kala harus mengingat semuanya. Semua kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, dengan cepat ia kembali menetralkan keadaannya. Eppenya membabi buta, melawan orang yang berdiri di depannya kini. Hingga lawannya tersudut dan akhirnya menyerah.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi di ajak berbicara oleh lelaki berjas itu kini diam. Ia telah mengalahkan lawannya. Pelan ia membuka pelindung wajah yang sejak tadi menutup wajahnya yang terkesan cantik. "Kembalikan semua ketempatnya" ujarnya sambil melemparkan Eppe yang tadi digunakannya. Si lawan hanya mengangguk patuh dan segera berlalu.

"Kamu yakin akan kembali?".Tanya lelaki berjas lagi.

Lelaki itu hanya diam. Dia memilih melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti si lelaki berjas di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana kau El, aku yakin kau sudah memikirkannya. Aku bahkan akan dengan senang hati mendukungmu jika kau ingin mengenalkan dia dengan ayahnya" ujar lelaki berjas lancar.

Lelaki itu-El-berhenti, cepat-cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap lelaki berjas.

"Jangan berpikiran bodoh!, aku takkan mengenalkannya dengan lelaki brengsek itu. Sudah cukup ia menyakitinya bahkan saat ia belum lahir. Jangan pernah berkata yang tidak-tidak Teo" ujar El marah dan segera melangkah.

Teo menghembuskan nafasnya,ia melangkahkan kakinya bergerak mengikuti El yang kini ada di depan pintu ruangan.

"Siapkan semuanya Teo. Kita akan berangkat besok, kita akan bertemu dengan mami Ann di Singapura sekaligus menjemput Een" ujar El. Ada raut bahagia saat ia menyebut nama malaikat kecilnya.

Teo hanya mengangguk. Mengiyakan perintah El dan segera bergerak ke pintu utama rumah. Bergegas keluar.

*

Changi intenational airport, Singapura 02.23 pm

Seorang wanita berusia 48 tahun baru saja memasuki ruang keberangkatan bandara. Tangan kirinya menyeret sebuah koper berukuran sedang dan tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan anak lelaki berusia 4 tahun. Anak itu terlihat lucu dengan pipi gembul dan matanya yang berbinar ceria. Di punggungnya tersampir sebuah tas berukuran kecil.

"Wat zijn We gaan terug naar de Nederlandse oma Ann?"[4]Tanya anak itu sambil menatap wanita parubaya di sampingnya.

"Geen lieve, gaan we naar Korea!"[5]jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Korea? Wat is die plaats?"[6]tanya anak kecil itu dengan wajah polosnya.

" Het was de plaats van herkomst grootmoeder"[7]jawab wanita itu lagi.

"Is er plezier?"[8]ujar si anak kecil.

"Natuurlijk schat"[9]jawab si wanita dengan senyum mengembang.

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum senang. Matanya berbinar ketika omanya- Ann -mengatakan kalau tempat yang akan dikunjunginya adalah tempat asal omanya. Dibenaknya tergambar hal menakjubkan tentang Korea, meski dia belum tau seperti apa rupa Korea itu.

Nenek dan cucu itu mempercepat langkah mereka. Melangkah makin masuk ke dalam tempat keberangkatan itu. Tentu saja mereka tidak perlu duduk berlama-lama di ruang tunggu, mereka tidak seperti penumpang lain yang harus menunggu. Mereka bahkan tak menggunakan pesawat yang di gunakan penumpang lainnya yang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan mereka. Mereka telah dijemput oleh pesawat pribadi milik Ibu dari si anak kecil tadi.

*

"Mommy" teriak anak kecil itu lantang. Segera ia berlari ke arah kursi yang kini sedang di duduki seorang lelaki–El-

"Hayy... honeyy" ujar El sambil menyambut anaknya itu dan membawanya kedalam pangkuannya.

"I miss you mom" ujar si anak sambil memeluk leher El dan menciumnnya berkali-kali.

El tak menjawab ia hanya tertawa sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada jagoan kecilnya itu.

" Welke moeder me gemist?"[10]tanya si anak dengan masih memeluk El erat.

"Natuurlijk schat! Moeder mis je elke moeder ademen"[11]jawab El sambil mengusap kepala anaknya penuh cinta.

Teo dan Ann baru saja memasuki kabin pesawat ketika mata mereka disuguhi dengan pemandangan indah. Tepat di depan mereka kini El dan jagoan kecilnya saling memeluk, meluapkan rasa rindu mereka. Ann bahkan terlihat berkaca-kaca menyaksikan kebahagian El. Kebahagian yang sempat timbul tenggelam dalam hidupnya.

"Sorry whizzkid maar je moet zitten in je stoel nu. Het vliegtuig zal opstijgen"[12]ujar Teo sambil mendekat ke arah anak kecil tadi. Menggendongnya dan mendudukannya di kursi sebelah El.

"Korea Ik kom "[13]ujar si kecil antusias saat El memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh jagoan kecilnya.

El tersenyum menatap anak lelakinya yang kini tertawa bahagia. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, rasa bahagianya membuncah saat ia melihat putranya itu. Malaikat kecil yang dibesarkannya sorang diri. Malaikat kecil yang menemaninya selama 5 tahun, menghiburnya saat sedih dan memberikan pelukan hangat padanya. Malaikat kecil yang selalu memanggilnya mommy tanpa malu meskipun kenyataannya ia adalah seorang lelaki.

*

Incheon, International Airport8.55 pm

El, Teo, Ann dan juga Een baru saja tiba di bandara. Mereka melangkah keluar sambir berbincang, lebih tepatnya hanya El, Ann dan Teo yang berbincang sedangkan Een berjalan di depan mereka sambil sesekali melompat-lompat.

"Mommy, hurry please! i want to look Korea" teriak Een yang berdiri jauh dari mereka.

El, Teo dan Ann hanya tersenyum. Mereka memaklumi kelakuan Een yang memang bersemangat. Wajar jika seperti itu, ini kali pertama Een ke Korea dan tentu saja Een penasaran, walaupun pada dasarnya Een memang tipikal anak yang hyper aktif.

Een masih terus melangkah, tak di hiraukannya orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum bercampur gemas. Memang benar, banyak yang menatapnya kagum, beberapa bahkan tanpa sungkan mencubit pipi gembil Een. Membuat Een menatap heran orang-orang yang mencubitnya tersebut.

Langkah Een terhenti ketika hampir sampai di pintu keluar. Matanya menatap berbinar pada sosok yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari pintu keluar ruang kedatangan bandara.

"Oom " teriak Een kencang, membuat orang-orang sekitarnya menatap heran.

Tanpa menunggu lama Een segara berlari kencang menghampir orang yang tadi dilihatnya. Sementara orang yang di panggilnya itu tersenyum dan merentakangkan tangannya. Bersiap mengangkat Een kepelukannya. Sementara itu El, Teo dan Ann yeng mendengar suara Een mempercepat langkah mereka. Penasaran dengan teriakan Een yang memanggil sesorang dengan sebutan uncle, entah siapa yang Een panggil dengan sebutan paman.

"Hei, buddy" ujar laki-laki itu sambil memeluk Een yang kini dalam gendongannya.

"Heii oom, Wat oom hier doen? Wat oom haalde me op?"[14]Tanya Een dengan wajah heran

"Natuurlijk!"[15]Jawab lelaki itu tersenyum

" Wie zijn vertel oom?"[16]Tanya Een sambil menarik-narik kerjah baju lelaki yang menggendongnya

" Helemaal Niets, Oom heeft een zesde zintuig"[17]jawab lelaki itu.

" Wat is een zesde zintuig?"[18]Tanya Een lagi. Een menatap wajah lelaki itu lekat.

El yang baru saja mendekat memperhatikan apa yang di lakukan Een dengan lelaki yang menggendongnya. Sempat El cemas, takut orang asing yang telah menggendong Een. Namun ia salah, ia tau betul siapa yang sedang menggendong Een saat ia telah melihat wajah orang tersebut. Kecemasan El berubah menjadi hembusan nafas legas bercampur dengusan kesal.

"zesde zintuig is.."[19]

"Apa yang akan kau ajarkan pada anakku Chan? Aku tak suka kau mengajarkannya menjadi lelaki bodoh atau playboy sepertimu" potong El cepat.

"come on, aku ngga ngajar dia apa-apa dan kau tau El, tanpa aku ajarpun Een ini punya bakat jadi playboy karena ketampanannya" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Een.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya El.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Ini aku di dikasi tau sama.." ucapan Chanyeol kembali terhenti karena seseorang menubrukkanya dari belakang hingga ia dan Een terhunyung.

"El." ujar yang menabrak Chanyeol sambil memeluk El erat.

El yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya tertawa sambil membalas pelukan orang itu. Sementara El dan si penabrak saling berpelukan, Chanyeol malah mencibir mereka di ikuti dengan Een yang menepuk-nepuk jidatnya.

"Kyungsoo.. ingat umurmu tolong" ujar Chanyeol sambil memutar mata jengah.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, tanpa di komando ia menjitak kepala Chanyeol keras. "Heh! ini untuk perbuatanmu yang tidak jemputku. aku udah bilang sebelum ke bandara jemput aku. Kamu malah ninggalin aku Park Dobby idiot"

Chanyeol yang mendapat perlakuan Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. Dia memilih menurunkan Een dari gendongannya dan mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat ulah Kyungsoo.

"Waarom oom hit hem?"[20]tanya Een tak mengerti.

" Omdat je oom gelogen me"[21]jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. Menyamakan posisinya dengan Een.

"Wat mensen leugen een must gaslagen?"[22]Tanya Een.

"Niet Doen. Dit is alleen voor oom Chanyeol"[23]jawab El sambil matanya melirik Chanyeol yang kembali meraih Een kedalam gendongannya.

Een tak bertanya lagi. Ia hanya manggut-manggut sambil menaruh tangannya di kepala Chanyeol. Namun tiba-tiba Een memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras. Membuat si empunya kepala meringis dan memasang wajah kesal dengan mata pelotot pada Een.

"I just follow what Kyungsoo's uncle say" Een berucap dengan mata mengedip-ngedip polos.

*

[1]Di mana dia?

[2]Tuan sedang ada di ruang olahraga

[3]Selamat siang

[4]apa kita akan pulang ke Belanda oma Ann?

[5]tidak sayang, kita akan ke Indonesia

[6]Indonesia? Tempat apa itu?

[7]itu tempat Oma berasal

[8]apa akan menyenangkan?

[9]Tentu sayang

[10]Apa ibu merindukanku?

[11]Tentu sayang, ibu merindukanmu di setiap ibu bernafas

[12]Maaf jagoan, tapi kamu harus duduk di kursimu. Pesawat akan lepas landas

[13]Korea aku datang

[14]Halo paman, apa yang paman lakukan di sini? Apa paman menjemputku?

[15]Tentu saja

[16]Siapa yang memberi tahu paman?

[17]Tidak ada, paman memiliki indra ke enam

[18]Apa itu indra ke enam?

[19]Indra ke enam adalah

[20]Mengapa Paman memukulnya?

[21]Karena paman membohongi ku

[22]Apa semua yang berbohong harus dipukul?

[23]Tidak, ini hanya untuk paman Chanyeol


End file.
